


My Angel Boy

by phoebex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebex/pseuds/phoebex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis so much. He helps him fight the devils that torment him. But what if Louis didn't come back? Or wasn't there... at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel Boy

Louis always whispered lovely things to me. He made me feel loved, and wanted, and cared for. He would kiss me when I was feeling down, hug me when I didn't think I could go on. I loved him, and he loved me. 

I don't understand why he left. 

I was lying on my bed, waiting for Louis, as I always did, because Louis always came when I needed him. And I needed him now. I waited a long time, lying there in the darkness, waiting for my angel boy, my boy with beautiful, bright eyes. But Louis never came. I drifted to sleep, thinking of Louis, and when I awoke, I wasn't enveloped in his soft arms, and his sweet smell wasn't on the pillow. I shook off the feeling and had my shower. I didn't let my mother or sister know I was upset. I knew that they wouldn't understand. 

All day I felt lonely. 

Louis was my angel sent from Heaven. He was there to fight the devils that taunted me. He was there to keep the bad thoughts away. Being with Louis made everything better. 

Where was my Louis?

When I got home, I waited for him again, and thought of all the reasons I need Louis. 

I wrote them neatly in my journal, expressing everything I've kept in for so long. After awhile, my neat writing became an untidy scrawl. I wrote everything from the moment I met Louis, that one beautiful day, to last night, when Louis didn't show up. My tears began splattering on the page, but I finished my story, until my whole life with my angel sat upon the pages. 

I climbed into bed, not caring, not wanting to go on without my Louis. And so I cried myself to sleep. 

I don't know where I am now. I miss my angel boy. He would comfort me, hold me away from the devils, if he was here. But he's not. My Louis isn't anywhere to be found. 

The beds are nice and clean here, and the room isn't like my room at home. Maybe this is Heaven, and Louis has followed through after all. I try to get up, but I feel sick, and I lie gently back down. The bed I'm lying in has white sheets, but my bed at home has dark blue. I want to go home. 

I saw my mother. She opened the door of the bedroom I'm in and asked if I was okay. Her face was sad. She looked like she'd been crying. Why had she been crying?

I saw my sister, too. It was a long time before I saw her. How long exactly, I'm not sure. But she came into my room, and sat on the end of my bed. She looked upset, too, and her eyes were sad. She was holding my journal. Maybe she knew about Louis. Maybe she would find him for me. 

They say I'm in a better place now. Lots of people have come to talk to me. I miss my room at home, with its messiness and dark blue sheets. But I like it here too. A lady with nice eyes came to talk to me. I tell her about my Louis. 

She says that he was never really there, but I don't believe her. I believe that one day I will find my angel, and we can be happy. 

I haven't seen Louis in awhile. I miss him, but I'm happy. The devils aren't here anymore. Louis told them to stay away, all those days ago, and they have. I don't know what will happen if they return, but the lady with the nice eyes told me not to worry. I know Louis is always watching. And I love him. 

I love him so much.


End file.
